


The Nature of Truth as Applied to Summer Vacation

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Conversations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Homework, Humor, Summer, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-24
Updated: 2006-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Timeframe:</i><br/>An early September evening. Sam is 7, Dean is 11.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nature of Truth as Applied to Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal November 26, 2006_

"Dean?"

"What?"

"What was that thing called?"

"What thing?"

"That thing last month, the one that made you fall in the swamp and stole your pants?"

"Yeesh. Why d'you hafta remember stuff like that?"

"'Cause it was funny. C'mon, Dean, what was it called?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Aw, Deeeean."

"All right, all right. It was a Batsolowanagwes."

"Bat solo wanna gooeys?"

"Yeah."

"How's it spelled?"

"I dunno, Dad's probably got it written in his journal, you can ask him when he gets back."

"But Dean, that won't be till tomorrow or friday, and I need to know tonight!"

"Well, it's probably spelled like it sounds, Sam, B-A-T-S-... uh. Hang on. Why do you want to know how to spell it?"

"'Cause Miss Pickett says spelling counts."

"What? Who's Miss Pickett and why are you telling her about things we hunt?"

"She's my new teacher, I'm supposed to write about what I did on my summer vacation, and it's gotta be good, 'coz we get to read them out loud in class too."

"Uh, Sammy..."

"I'm almost done, I just wanna make sure I got the spelling right."

"I don't think your teacher would know how to spell it anyways, but-"

"She wouldn't? Wow."

"Sam, you can't write about the stuff we do and hand it to a teacher."

"Why not?"

"'Coz she'll think you're crazy!"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah, well, our truth is other people's crazy. You can't tell your teacher about the thing in the swamp."

"Aw, you just don't want anyone to know a swamp monster stole your pants."

"No, I don't wanna get called down to the office 'cause a second grade teacher thinks my little brother is a fruitcake. She'd try and call Dad too, and then we'd have to move again."

"Oh... Okay, I'll leave out the thing in the swamp. I've got lots of stuff without that, that was just the funniest part."

"...what other stuff?"

"Oh, all the stuff we did this summer."

"Can I see?"

"Alright..."

"...uh, okay, you can't tell her about the ghost in Idaho either."

"Aww?"

"Or anything at _all_ about dad digging up the corpse and burning it."

"What about salting?"

"Not that either. The stuff about driving all over is okay... playing with the puppies at Bobby's Junkyard is okay... talking about cartoons is okay.... Uh. Wow. You were really paying attention to all the stuff Dad and Caleb said about werewolves, hunh."

"Yup. It was important."

"And making silver bullets too."

"Yep. I got how much real silverware it takes to make six bullets, and I got what Caleb said about alloys and how much silver needs to be in a bullet to make it work an' I got-"

"That's great, Sam... but you can't tell that to your teacher."

"But she asked us to write about anything we learned over the summer, and I learned a lot about werewolves and silver bullets."

"You still can't tell her about it."

"I hafta tell her something about what I learned about over the summer, Dean, or she's gonna think I'm stupid. An' what I learned about was werewo-"

"Nuh-uh. No way. You can't tell your teacher about Dad hunting werewolves and us making silver bullets."

"But it's the truth, Dean! Miss Pickett says it's important to always tell the truth."

"Not about the things we do, that's different. Sometimes you have to lie to protect people, and to keep them from locking you up for being nuts."

"I'm not gonna lie, Dean."

"Well, maybe you don't have to lie, really, just leave that part out."

"But I gotta tell her what I learned!"

"Sammy, you can't tell anybody about the stuff Dad does. Not even your teacher. She won't understand and she'll think you're crazy! And we'll all get in trouble."

"But Deeeean!"

"...What if you wrote it a different way?"

"Like what?"

"Like... 'I learned a lot about wildlife.'"

"But I didn't, I learned about werewolves!"

"Werewolves are wild, aren't they?"

"...Yeah, I guess. Sometimes."

"And they're alive-"

"Not once Daddy and Caleb got 'em."

"Alright, fine, but they _were_ alive, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Yeah, so, they're 'wild' 'life'. Wildlife. So that's not a lie."

"...okay."

"Leave out all the details, and everything about making bullets, and just say you learned a lot about wildlife. Not lying, and you're still saying you learned about something."

"Alright."

"Okay, no werewolves, silver bullets, ghosts, swamp monsters..."

"But what do I write then? What's left?"

"Riding around in the car with Dad, learning about wildlife, playing with the puppies at Bobby's Junkyard, and that the Samurai Pizza Cats would kick the Ninja Turtles' butts."

"That's it? But that's boring!"

"Boring is exactly what you want for school."

"I still think you just don't want anyone to know a swamp monster stole your pants."

"Whatever."


End file.
